ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
David Cage
| birth_place = Mulhouse, France | known_for = | occupation = Video game developer | title = Founder and CEO of Quantic Dream | term = 1993–present }} David De Gruttola (born June 9, 1969), known by his pseudonym David Cage, is a French video game designer, writer and musician. He is the founder of the game development studio Quantic Dream. Cage both wrote and directed the video games Heavy Rain and Beyond: Two Souls for the PlayStation 3, and Detroit: Become Human for the PlayStation 4. Biography Born in Mulhouse, France, Cage is the head of the game developer studio Quantic Dream. Cage plays a central role in the company and the development of the games, being founder, co-CEO (with Guillaume de Fondaumière), director, lead game designer, and screenwriter. As a professional musician, he created the company Totem Interactive in 1993, which worked in music and sound productions. He worked as a freelance musician on several television, film and video game projects, involved with original soundtrack work. }} His earlier works include the music in the video games Super Dany (1994, credited as David De Gruttola), Cheese Cat-Astrophe Starring Speedy Gonzales (1995, credited as David De Gruttola), Timecop (1995), and Hardline (1996). David Cage founded Quantic Dream in 1997. He has written and directed all five games released by the studio: Omikron: The Nomad Soul (1999), Fahrenheit / Indigo Prophecy (2005), Heavy Rain (2010), Beyond: Two Souls (2013) and Detroit: Become Human (2018). At the British Academy Games Awards, in which Quantic Dream won three awards for Heavy Rain, Cage stated that "games always explore the same things. They're about being powerful, being the good guys against the bad guys – that's a very tiny part of what can be done. There are so many other stories to tell, so many other emotions to trigger – this is a fantastic new medium, we can do much more than we currently do with it." Game developer Warren Spector described Cage as one of the best storytellers in the business, calling him a genius. Cage has been critical of "game over" events in story-driven, non-action video games, calling them "a failure of the game design". Cage was the first game developer to receive the Legion of Honour, the highest decoration granted in France. In October 2018, he received a Ping Honor Award for his career. Personal life Cage identifies as an atheist. Credits ;Director and writer * Omikron: The Nomad Soul (1999) * Fahrenheit (2005) * Heavy Rain: The Casting (2006; demo) * Heavy Rain (2010) * Heavy Rain: Chronicle One - The Taxidermist (2010; DLC) * Kara (2012; demo) * The Dark Sorcerer (2013; demo) * Beyond: Two Souls (2013) * Detroit: Become Human (2018) ;Composer * Super Dany (1994) * Cheese Cat-Astrophe Starring Speedy Gonzales (1995) * Timecop (1995) * Hardline (1996) * Detroit: Become Human (2018, opening sequence) References Category:1969 births Category:French composers Category:French video game designers Category:Living people Category:People from Mulhouse Category:Video game directors Category:Video game writers